Roses
by she's gone RUN
Summary: Prize for Bellinda ze Rabbitz A oneshot involving the complicated love life of Michaela, a domestic servant, and Kyle Marlon, the King of Marlon. Story of Evil universe.


**Roses**

**A/N: Hi there! Now, I don't usually write Kaito x Miku [I'm a KaiMei supporter] but this oneshot is to award the winner of my 99 Days of Vocaloid Kiriban, ****Bellinda ze Rabbitz****! So, here's your oneshot, and I hope you enjoy it. It's in the Story of Evil universe, just so you know, because the Evillious Chronicles are amazing. [I particularly liked the Story of Evil (obviously) and Madness of Duke Venomania.]**

**Warning: Tragedy!**

_**Michaela = Miku  
Kyle Marlon = Kaito  
Riliane d'Autriche= Rin  
Allen Avadonia= Len  
Clarith = Haku**_

* * *

I walk along the forest. Tiptoeing over branches and touching foliage with the bottoms of my feet are new feelings, but I feel like I can get the hang of it.

The light filters through the leafy canopy over the forest. I've stayed in this place all my life and I still stay here. I feel naturally calm here. It's the only place that I can feel safe walking.

Elluka Clockworker has asked me to exercise a new body. I chose to resemble Eve Moonlit, a girl who I thought resembled the forest in which I stay. Now, I have long, green hair and eyes of the same shade, just like my dwelling place.

After a while, I start to run. The wind blows through my hair and I start to laugh. I've heard other people laugh; I haven't tried it before. This feeling is amazing.

I sprint faster, countering the blowing wind. Quickly, I run towards the nearby village—

But I trip. Something stops me from running more, and I fall down, face first, into a large tree. The throbbing in my head magnifies, and I crumple to the tree's roots. My eyes flutter shut.

The entire forest blackens.

* * *

"Are… are you awake?"

I feel a finger lightly jab my cheek. My lids open and my pupils slide into focus.

"Wh-who are you?" I ask. Above me is a grey-haired girl, looking down at me with a solemn face.

"Clarith… I found you in the forest. You looked hurt."

I smile. For some reason, her eyes widen in surprise.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"…Nothing. I don't usually receive smiles." She looks down at the floor. I sit up from the bed I'm propped up upon and my eyes fall upon her hair. Suddenly, something strikes me.

"You have grey hair," I state, "Not many people in the village have grey hair."

"I know," she mumbles, "I'm an outcast."

"No, you're not. Outcasts don't have friends."

"Exactly."

"I'm your friend."

She looks up at me. Our eyes meet. Hers are a brilliant red, a deep crimson, unlike mine, which are the same tone as my hair. Something twinkles in those red eyes; hope. I give her a hug.

"Really?" she asks, a wet substance flooding into my sleeve. "You… you want to be my friend?"

"Yes," I say, "You're my friend."

And thus, I gained my first friend. I don't think I can leave the village now; I'll have to stay. For my newfound companion.

* * *

Famine has struck. Clarith, the grey-haired girl, and I move to the city and become domestic servants for a rich merchant lady. It's new to me, but I find it quite easy to handle. Clarith helps me when I get into trouble.

I sit down in the garden, planting new vegetables for mistress to sell. Sweat rolls down my forehead, but I quickly wipe it away. I love gardening duty. Nature feels… natural to me.

It's a perfect day. The sun shines down upon the garden, much like it did upon the forest, my former dwelling. I can't remember what I did in the forest. I only vaguely remember a bird. And a large tree. Sometimes I try to rack my brain and find some more memories, but my head ends up throbbing, so I've stopped trying to remember.

The last of the seeds has been planted, and I stand up. Now all I have to do is wash the dishes, and then I'm done for the day. If I hurry, I'll have half an hour to myself.

But… before then…

I've never been so tempted. I've wanted to run, barefoot, throughout this garden ever since my first day. Something's pulling me to do just that.

I kick off my sandals and run freely through the large garden of my mistress. It could get me into so much trouble, but that's the least of my worries. Each second counts, and nobody knows whether they'll live the next day anyway.

Laughter resounds throughout the garden as a green-haired girl encircles its middle. She smiles as the air practically carries her through the grass, her toes brushing against its bristles. The morning dew clung to the bottoms of her feet.

This girl is me. I love this place. I never want it to go. I never want to leave.

However, I feel like someone's watching me. Like someone's observing me from a distance. I immediately put on my sandals and turn away from the dewy grass, acting as if I hadn't done anything.

Suddenly, I bump into someone. I fear that it is my mistress. I turn around, eyes wide in shock, and find that, instead, it is a man.

His blue hair resembles the twilit sky, except it is rather deep and vibrant. A looks of surprise is also etched upon his face, much similar to mine, but there is a tinge of red forming on his cheeks. I feel his hand grasping mine. He has very smooth, very soft skin—

He leans forward and plants a kiss upon my lips. My eyes widen even more. I don't even know this man, and suddenly he has me in his warm embrace. I feel something other than shock and fear; some sort of attraction…

I close my eyes.

I feel him pull back. Slowly, my eyelids flutter open and see that this man has turned a bright red. He stares at the ground immediately, taking a step back, away from me.

"My deepest apologies," he says, "Something… a feeling… came over me. I meant no disrespect. That was terribly rude of me. I shall be leaving now." He turns around, but I extend my arm and place a hand on his shoulder. He stops moving and faces me once more.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" His eyes suddenly shine.

"I am Kyle Marlon, king of the land of Marlon. And you?"

"My name is Michaela… of Elphegort." I blush. I'm face to face with a king, not to mention that he's kissed me. He gazes into my eyes, his now full of mist.

"Again, I deeply apologize for earlier—"

"No, no, it's alright," I say soothingly.

"Thank you." He bows. "I would just like to ask you; will you have dinner with me tomorrow? I will escort you from here."

"I… I would love to!" I pull him into a hug, but then quickly regain control of myself and stand straight. "So… erm… seven o'clock?"

"Seven o'clock, yes," he says, "Are you Mikina's daughter?" I bear no resemblance to Mikina, but I can see how Kyle can make that mistake.

"Actually, no, I am not. I am actually her domestic servant." To my surprise, Kyle's expression didn't falter, nor did it collapse into a frown. In fact, it stayed the same. It was good to know that Kyle wasn't like the Queen of Lucifenia; judgemental. I heard that she had kept the food for herself and let the others starve because she thought she was more worthy.

"That's a pretty amazing feat. Mikina told me personally that she doesn't usually accept those from Elphegort."

"Actually, she rejected me at first, but my good friend Clarith persuaded her to let me work here."

"That's all very good," Kyle says, smiling, "I shall see you again soon. I must be off… my mother calls…" He shuffles away as I bid him farewell. After his shadow disappears across the horizon, I quickly run into the kitchens and let all of my feelings out.

"This is amazing!" I squeal, jumping up and down a little. Clarith turns around and raises a brow.

"What is it, Michaela? Did Mikina say she'd give us more gold pieces?" She continues to chop away at the food she's preparing for the Freesis family. Clarith has always been a natural at the culinary arts, seeing as she has lived alone for most of her life.

"Sorry, no," I reply; Clarith has been waiting for a pay raise ever since the food prices sky rocketed. "Actually, I met Kyle—I mean, King Marlon in the garden."

Clarith drops her knife onto the table, as well as her jaw. "What? The King… this is… just wow, Michaela! Did he offer you a job at the palace? Did he give you any gold pieces?" Her eyes widen in anticipation. I have a feeling that she will be quite let down by my answer.

"Well… no." I look down at my feet and begin to fidget a little. "He… kissed me. And asked me to dinner."

Instead of Clarith's face lighting up, it dies down. She looks at me solemnly. "Michaela, I don't think it's a good idea to associate yourself with the king." I gulp.

"Why?"

"Because," She leans in closer, as if she is afraid someone will hear. "Queen Riliane d'Autriche sent him a marriage proposal. You heard about what she did to her people; she might hurt you _and _the king. A war could break out. It's best if you no longer to talk to him, or at least keep your distance." She says this with a straight face. I know that I should take Clarith's warning seriously, but I don't feel like distancing myself from Kyle is the right thing to do.

I remember that warm feeling… a sudden surge of attraction…

"Michaela? Michaela!" Clarith hits me lightly on the shoulder. I'm pulled out of my trance. I shake my head a little and then focus my attention onto my friend.

"Promise me that you won't get into a relationship with King Marlon," she says sternly.

"But I—I… I'll try," I sigh. Clarith puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"Good. Now, I have to serve Mistress Mikina's family, so be ready to clean at least a dozen plates." She takes the food she has been chopping, picks up the knife from the table, quickly cuts everything into neat slices and pours the vegetables into the steaming soup. Then, she picks up the pot and brings it into the dining hall, where I can hear Yukina squealing in glee.

Clarith comes back to bring in the other plates, and I find myself wondering whether Clarith's warning is something I should keep in mind.

* * *

I make sure to keep unnoticed. Clarith is downstairs, catering to Mistress's guests, so she will probably never know that I am going to Kyle's palace for dinner.

As much as I care about Clarith, I yearn to see Kyle again. Besides, it is merely a dinner and it means nothing.

I have chosen my best dress for this evening. I picked it for its elegance. Mistress Mikina has good taste; she bought this dress for me as a Christmas gift. It is a pale green, much like mint, and has a bluish tone. Like teal. It resembles my hair, except it is much lighter. The fabric is thin, made of almost transparent cloth. It feels soft and smooth…

Much like the skin of Kyle Marlon.

I take a deep breath and slowly exit the Freesis mansion. I chose to wear doll shoes this evening, as high, extravagant shoes, like that of Mistress Mikina wears, have never been of my taste. I flee into the night making sure nobody spots me. I have already informed Mistress that I am going out… but only to buy food from the market. No one wears extravagant dresses at the market.

I make my way towards the gate and then wait for Kyle to arrive. He arrives no sooner after that, in a carriage carried by two stallions. The curtain covering him is pulled back, and Kyle extends an arm to pull me next to him. I gladly sit down by him as the carriage starts to move again.

"Good evening, Michaela." Kyle inclines his head, the moonlight filtering through the curtains and hitting his shiny hair.

"Good evening, King Marlon." I incline my head as well. He raises a brow as the corners of his mouth twitch.

"There is no need for such formality. Call my Kyle, my dear." I blush harder. 'My dear'? I try hard to suppress giggles.

"Excuse me, King Marlon, but may I ask who this maiden is?" The carriage driver's voice is quite haughty and posh. He sounds much older than I thought.

"This is Michaela, a domestic servant of Keel and Mikina Freesis." The carriage driver gives a disapproving cough and a sniff. "Okay then."

He doesn't say another word. Kyle frowns, and then whispers into my ear. "Do not mind him. He has no right to judge you; he is probably the worst carriage driver in the entire land. We only keep him because he owes mother a debt." He laughs at the thought. I do too. "We will have dinner in our garden. Is that fine with you, my dear?"

"Why… yes, of course!" I love the garden. Kyle must have been the one watching me run through the grass. I smile at him. "Thank you for the dinner, Kyle, I cannot express my happiness enough."

"No worries. Anything for a maiden as beautiful as you." Warmth spreads to my cheeks, and then to my entire face. Kyle envelopes my hand into his and I seem to float away in ecstasy.

"We have arrived. You first, my dear." I quickly dismount the carriage. Kyle follows after me.

"Be sure to avoid my mother. She does not know about our dinner. She is expecting me to be in bed." He grins mischievously. I giggle a little, but only let out a little of my excitement.

"We are the same. Mistress Mikina thinks that I am buying my own food at the market." He laughs.

"We have something in common, then. I have set up the dining table myself, by the gazebo, where my mother cannot spot us through her window. Let's go." He grabs my hand and we run through the garden.

It has to be the most wonderful garden in the land. I know that this is only Kyle's palace in Elphegort, and it is nothing compared to the original, but it is still amazing. The roses are set in the best pattern, mixing red, pink and white in what seems like a red-hued rainbow. The grass still has dewdrops on its blades. A large archway stands by our dining table, with roses intertwined around it.

"Kyle… this is beautiful…"

"Isn't it? I requested a pretty garden for this palace. I love Elphegort much more than my homeland. It seems as if everyone here is happy, even with the famine."

"We find a way. Some of Elphegort's soil is still fertile."

"That is most splendid. No wonder mother suggested we stay here during the famine." He pulls out my chair and I sit down. Then he sits down himself. A candle is the only thing lighting our two faces.

"I shall get the food." Kyle enters the palace. He comes out soon with a plate of pasta and a bowl of soup. I can't bring myself to say anything; I have never had such a banquet. He sets the food down upon our small, round table and then sits down on his chair, feeling guilty.

"Kyle… I—I—"

"I am terribly sorry, Michaela, but I couldn't get too much food for us, mother would get suspicious—"

"I think this is wonderful." His expression is filled with surprise. "Thank you very much, Kyle." I'm misty eyed. He is too.

"Well… we should start eating."

"Yes." He takes a fork and twirls the spaghetti strings around it. I do the same. Kyle's spaghetti is cooked wonderfully. The tastiness of the food reminds me of Clarith's cooking, but reminding myself of Clarith lets the guilt flow in.

"So… how do you find Elphegort so far?" I ask after swallowing down my food. Kyle smiles.

"It is a wondrous land. Your leaders must be happy. I would love living here. Everything is beautiful." He dabs his lips with his napkin. "However, there is one thing that stands out."

"What is it? If you don't mind me asking."

"It is you."

I look up at him in awe. Me? The most beautiful? I take this as a compliment. "Th-thank you… but… why me?"

"You are a kind and fair person. Ever since I laid eyes on you in Mikina's garden, I fell in love." My heart beats faster. This could get me… and even worse, get Kyle into trouble. Kyle doesn't know what he is going to have to deal with.

_Promise me that you won't get into a relationship with King Marlon._

_I—I… I'll try._

"I have to go." I stand up and leave my dinner on the table. It is terribly rude to leave, but I have to. If I stay, I break my promise with Clarith, Clarith who helped me be where I am today.

"Wait, Michaela!"

"Mistress must be waiting for me. Goodbye, King Marlon." I bow and run away quickly, towards the garden exit. Kyle runs after me. Soon, he catches up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I stop running.

"Michaela, what's wrong?" he asks. I shake my head. Kyle doesn't understand, but I have to tell him.

"I can't be in a relationship with you. Clarith told me that you were sent a marriage proposal from Queen d'Autriche and I can't let you suffer. Kyle, I love you too, but—"

Kyle cut me off as he leaned forward and kissed me. Just like he had done in the Freesis mansion; except now, I kissed him back. The kiss felt like an eternity. His lips were even softer and lovelier than before. I breath in his scent.

It's the scent of roses.

_I'm sorry, Clarith. I am in love with Kyle Marlon._

* * *

Kyle and I walk through the marketplace. He's wearing a dark brown cloak, so that nobody will bring him back to the palace or give him too much attention. I wear my usual work clothes. We stroll through the crowds of people. I promised Kyle that I would take him to the seashore.

On the way there, I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

The man I end up bumping into has blond hair that is pulled into a ponytail. He wears a yellow and black suit that can only remind me of one person.

"You're Queen d'Autriche's high servant!" I say incredulously.

"Wha—oh, y-yes… yes I am…" The man seems quite flustered. His face is flushed red. "May I speak to King Marlon in private?" I look at Kyle and then at the man from Lucifenia. How does he know it is Kyle? Nonetheless, Kyle nods, and then tells me, "Stay here." He and the Lucifenian man walk into a small alleyway between two crowded stores.

I am worried. What if the Lucifenian man wants to murder Kyle because he and I are in a relationship? What if Kyle becomes Queen d'Autriche's prisoner?

I disobey Kyle's request and stealthily follow the two. I stay at a distance, behind a wall where the discussing men cannot see me.

"What is your response to Queen Riliane d'Autriche's marriage proposal? I will bring the message back to her." I bite my lip. What is Kyle going to say?

"Tell her that I reject. I have fallen in love with a maiden here in Elphegort," Kyle replied indifferently. "Besides, after what d'Autriche has done to her people, I cannot marry her."

"Do you mean the lady you were walking with?"

"The very same. Now go, Allen, and tell your queen my decision."

"Very well. Goodbye." Footsteps echo down the alleyway, as a couple more grow nearer and nearer. I quickly return to the spot where Kyle left me. He smiles at me as he exits the dark corridor.

"Let us continue," he says, "The seashore is near. I can show you something wonderful."

As we walk, I have the urge to talk to Kyle about his conversation with that strange man, Allen. However, I must be careful; I cannot let Kyle know that I eavesdropped on his conversation.

"Clarith said you were sent a marriage proposal from Queen d'Autriche. What did you respond with?" I ask casually. Kyle doesn't seem to feel any shock.

"Rejection," he says simply, "d'Autriche has hurt too many people, including my good friend Leonhart Avadonia. She murdered him."

"That's terrible!" I exclaim. "Why?"

"He committed 'treason'," he says the word 'treason' as if it is a silly, make-believe thing, "against d'Autriche by taking some of her large amount of food and feeding it to the starved. His two kids, Allen and Germaine, are left behind."

Allen is Leonhart's son? So why is he still loyal to Queen d'Autriche? Thoughts swim about in my head as we reach the shore.

"Finally, we are here," Kyle announces happily, grinning, "Now, I am going to show you how we sail ships in Marlon."

* * *

"Quick! Hurry! Wake up!" Someone is trying to shake me awake. I groan.

"Please… later… I still need rest…" I mutter, waving my hand towards the disturbing person.

"No time! Quickly!" My eyes become wide open. This is not the voice of Clarith, Mikina, or any of the Freesis family.

This is the voice of Allen Avadonia.

I sit up and scowl at the high servant of the Queen. "What do you want?" I ask threateningly. His expression is shocked… almost… scared… My stare softens.

"Queen d'Autriche… green-haired… Elphegort… hurry…" he pants, dragging me out of bed.

"What?" I ask as we run down the steps. Suddenly, I understand why Allen has called me. Because, outside of the glass windows in the Freesis mansion, fire roars like a lion. Houses are burning, and many bodies lie, dead. All of these deceased have green hair, just like mine.

I should have listened to Clarith. The deaths of all these people are my fault. Tears roll down my cheeks as I start to cry. Allen pulls me into his embrace as I sob into his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I can find a place… keep you safe…"

"What about Clarith? Mistress Mikina? _Kyle_?" I demand, still crying into his coat, "What about them?"

"I do not know. The Freesis Family and your friend were not here when I came to rescue you. I expect that they evacuated. As for King Marlon, I know nothing." He grabs my wrist and brings me out of the mansion. Heat dances upon the air and sweat starts to form on my arms.

"Hurry! Come on!" he brings me towards the middle of the marketplace, where there are many corpses on the ground and fire scattered around the area.

"Here. Come into this well. I will bring you out when the coast is clear." He lowers me down the well as I cling onto the wooden bucket. The bottom of the well is empty, yet still damp and cold. "You'll be safe here."

Allen leaves without another word. I start to shiver. The well is freezing… I don't know whether I can stay here for long without freezing to my death.

I search my pockets for items. I have a small, ragged piece of cloth no larger than my thumb, a wrinkled petal, and a matchbox with a single match inside. I quickly light the match and light the petal and cloth. I put the two items on the damp floor as I hold the match. Soon enough, the first spreads to the end of the matchstick, and I throw it to the ground with the small bonfire I have made.

This fire will not last long.

I am going to die.

I probably only have five minutes until this fire goes out. During those five minutes, I do what I should've done a long time ago.

Apologize.

_Clarith, I am sorry. I broke our promise. I did not listen to you. Even after all of your help, I was selfish and I disobeyed you. Please forgive me._

_Mistress Mikina, I betrayed your trust and lied to you when I was, in fact, visiting somebody else. Even after you agreed to take me in, I was not honest with you. I am sorry. Please forgive me._

_The citizens of Elphegort, I am so sorry that you all have had to suffer for my selfish reasons. You died because I did not hesitate and think of others. Please forgive me._

_Kyle…_

_Kyle, I was not as honest as I should have been. I should've told you about my promise with Clarith. I should've told you about how I eavesdropped upon you and Allen Avadonia. I should've kept you safe, Kyle. I should've warned you. _

_I love you Kyle._

_But I should never have run around in the garden._

The light flickers out, and the remaining smoke rises out of the well. I can feel my fingers going numb. The coldness slowly grows to my limbs, and then to my chest. Soon, I can barely breath.

I have done what needs to be done. I take my final breath, and then my lids flutter shut.

_Goodbye, Kyle Marlon. I will never forget you._


End file.
